


予想以外

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 弓道部学长忒修斯x生物委员学弟纽特本以为命中注定的恋爱一定不会发生。无脑恋爱预警* 日式轻小说预警*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弓道部学长忒修斯x生物委员学弟纽特  
> 本以为命中注定的恋爱一定不会发生。  
> 无脑恋爱预警* 日式轻小说预警*

「在巴士回途中闲聊，在车上说，“今天风好大” 说着“前面的大叔睡着了哦” “好困啊”之类的话，道完“再见”回到家里，想着自己一个人至少看个电视什么的，却还是关了电视，这时意识到“啊，我可能喜欢那个人”」——坂元裕二  
Preface  
纽特的头发有些长了，随着每一个细微的动作，它们轻轻搔着他的耳后和脖颈，浑身上下的毛孔从未像现在这么紧张过，甚至些微地渗出了一点汗水。储藏室的空气流通并不好，梅雨季节的来临让久放的皮革散发出有些发霉的味道，而他现在完全没有精力去关注空气里弥漫的气味儿，他能嗅到的，是眼前这个人，说不清楚具体是什么的淡淡沐浴液香气，透过白色的弓道服，蒸腾出新鲜的，生命力的热度来，男孩的头发甚至没有吹干，一滴水砸到地板上，比纽特的心跳还能发出更强的声音。他的头沉沉低下去，眼神无处安放。  
忒修斯牢牢盯着眼前这个卷发男孩，他还穿着校服，领带牢牢扎着，而领口却把后脖颈露出一大截，几绺头发卷曲着垂在那儿，忒修斯完全看不见他的脸，只有一双脚局促地向内站着，室内用的白色鞋子染上了一点儿泥土，忒修斯弯下腰去，“喂，是不是你一直在偷看我？”  
  
Chapter 1  
“近年来，由于老年化趋势，日本以每年二十万的人口接收着海外永住人口及移民，预计在2050年，日本移民将占总人口的百分之30％……”  
电视机的屏幕一闪，变成了一片黑暗。  
“纽特，不要再看了，你的作业做完了吗，做完了的话，就来店里帮忙啊。”  
纽特转过头，是妈妈握着遥控器的开关，家里人其实很疑惑为什么纽特喜欢看些无趣的新闻，就算是出门去和朋友们玩小钢珠，她也不至于这么担心。刚刚上中学的时候，斯卡曼德太太的确是忧虑过这孩子会不会被带坏，最后成了飞车党什么的，结果她可过于估计自己孩子的性格了，别说是变坏，纽特几乎没有什么朋友，他唯一的爱好就是研究小动物，和看电视上的科普纪录片。  
斯卡曼德一家十年前搬来了日本，那时候纽特还只有七岁，对突然变化的环境非常不适应，这个有着红色卷发的英国小男孩，被邻居们捏着脸蛋夸可爱几乎是天天发生的事儿，甚至其他同学的家长在校园日的时候都格外喜爱纽特，想要自己的孩子和纽特一起玩儿，但也许是太早承受了太多的关注，纽特害羞的个性却日渐增强了起来。  
纽特有点儿不情愿地站起来，一边拿起搭在椅背上的黑色围裙往身上套，妈妈在这里开了一家咖啡店，时不时地他必须得去店里帮忙。纽特尝试过去外面的店里打工，而中学生能够找到的工作往往都是在便利店或者居酒屋，面对着每天不同的陌生人，纽特的日语都变得有些不流利了起来，家里的咖啡店就没有关系，哪怕讲英文，大多数人也都是听得懂的，而且也不会有那么大的人流量，多数时候，他就坐在柜台后面的高脚椅，看一本即便过期了没有还回图书馆也不会被发现的，不怎么受欢迎的小说。  
今天是星期日，从上午九点钟开始就有打扮入时的年轻女孩子进来店里了，很多人都是和纽特差不多的年纪，如果是工作日的傍晚，也会有穿着制服的女孩子男孩子们来咖啡店里，书和笔记本都摊在桌子上，功课完全没有做的样子，但却谈笑得很开心。这样的事儿从没发生在纽特身上过，他不那么擅长和人相处，你知道的，自从长大后就很少有人夸他可爱了，那个卷发的蓝眼睛男孩变成一个内向的长着很多雀斑的“怪咖”了。还好他家的咖啡馆离学校并不近，尤其是通路上隔着一个极其热闹的菜市场和大型超市，五点半后抢着打折货的主妇们让高中生们都绕了道，但纽特有时候很喜欢这个地方的，他喜欢悠闲地逛一会儿超市，看一切都排列整齐的样子。  
也是因为如此，纽特做了班级里同学们不太想做的生物委员，在投票箱里几乎都是他的名字，因为想要做生物委员的人只有他一个。比起英语，文学，甚至化学和物理委员们只需要按时收发一些作业和提纲，或者每天记录风箱的数据，监督清扫实验室之类的工作，而生物委员却要照顾实验楼的一群兔子，青蛙，和小白鼠们，年轻的孩子们喜欢这些毛茸茸的小动物，但他们却难以忍受动物排除的粪便，还有清理积压在笼底的稻草垫子什么的苦差事。  
纽特乐得做这些事儿，他喜欢这些生物，饲养角是只属于他的世界，采摘新鲜的植物搅拌饲料喂养它们，对纽特来说比运动大概要有意思个千八百万倍。  
但他也有自己的私心。  
为了便利，学校把饲养角搭在了实验楼外边，那儿离室外水龙头很近，夏季炎热，社团活动结束的学生们会在那儿饮水，校跑步队的男孩子们直接把水龙头开到最大，给汗津津的头发冲个凉， 跆拳道社团的人经常出现在那儿，他们也总是使用体育馆。而纽特并不关注每天谁会路过那儿，他只想知道那个人有没有来。  
弓道部的集训时间是星期一，星期三，和星期六，星期六结束的时候社长会到实验楼二楼的储藏室整理物品，弓道部是学校里最大的社团，每年纳新的时候都会有很多人加入，但没出两个月，一半的人就会退出，大部分的弓道服和弓箭都会被回收到储藏室，而星期六的下午大家都急着出去玩，只有社长一个人留在那里。  
纽特不想让自己太像个stalker，他总是抱着厚厚的资料从四楼的生物实验室下来，但却从二楼绕过一圈，储藏室门的窗户只嵌了窄窄的一块玻璃，怕被人发现，想要慢慢的路过，但脚步总是不自觉地加快着，然后透过黄昏的强光，从窗户窥视到对方挺拔的剪影，纽特嘴角的笑意就停不下来。  
那是学校里最受欢迎的学长，弓道部社长忒修斯，成绩好，待人亲切，体育也不差，和纽特一样，他也是蓝色眼睛的英国人，但其他方面却和纽特完全不一样。说着一口流利的英文和日语，运动会上总是能拿到好成绩，观众席里一半的女孩子们都是为忒修斯欢呼的，男孩子们也真心为这个喜欢的学长加油，就算这个名字用日语再难读，大家却能很流利地发音，而纽特，却总是因为物理课的牛顿三大定律被同学们哄笑到红了脸。  
他没想过忒修斯会发现他，要不是那天迟疑了一下的话。  
和往常一样，星期六的下午，纽特拿着实验室的钥匙，在饲养角喂兔子们，夏天快到了，兔子们正在脱毛，食欲也不是那么好，纽特托着腮帮子看它们咀嚼着青草，除了一个素食主义者的表亲，纽特从没见过觉得绿色植物这么好吃的动物，他不喜欢蔬菜，因为觉得吃起来很像草似的，苦苦的。  
六点钟，穿着弓道服的人们从体育馆里涌出来，纽特的眼神漫不经心地飘过那些白蓝色的身影，寻找着他想要看到的那个人，直到最后体育馆的门被保安大叔锁了起来，纽特也没看见忒修斯。也许是今天的天气太热了，他有点眼花，忒修斯从来不会错过弓道部的训练的，他攥紧了口袋里的钥匙，去实验室看看吧。  
二楼的走廊里很安静，好像连脚步声都能听得一清二楚，他太贪心了，想要上楼的时候也从二楼绕一圈，弥补在体育馆门口没看见的那一眼。  
天空中坠满了阴云，储藏室的光线太差，纽特不得不靠近了一些，只有沉默着的弓箭和护具整齐地叠放在一起，好像已经被整理好了的样子，但门却虚掩着，突然，后背被拍了一下，毫无防备的纽特推进了门里，差点没跌倒，他惊慌失措地回过头来，眼前的人也一脸惊愕，好像疑惑着为什么这人像纸片一样，轻轻地一拍就被风吹倒了似的。  
是忒修斯？是忒修斯！  
纽特局促地低着头，不知道该说什么好，他要怎么解释自己趴在储藏室的门上看这一点呢，啊，就说是对弓道感兴趣怎么样，还是说实验室的老鼠跑进了这个屋子？纽特还盯着对方的脚尖，被男孩过于靠近而产生的热度和沐浴露香气搞得大脑一片空白，而对方却缓缓开了口，“喂，是不是你一直在偷看我？”  
忒修斯和他讲的第一句话，居然是这样的，纽特根本不知道该作何反应，满脑子都是被发现了的窘迫，然后他做了前半生最失败的一个决定，他，逃跑了。  
想到这里，纽特的脸就一阵红一阵白的，上星期的逃逸事件发生后，他都没有再在放学后去过实验楼了，万一忒修斯质问他，他可怎么办，也许就会说成变成跟踪受欢迎学长的怪咖之类的，纽特欲哭无泪了，手里的书一个字也没看进。  
门口的风铃被撞响了，纽特头也没抬地说着欢迎光临，也会有什么都不点只是来店里坐一会儿的人，或者要在座位上研究很久菜单的人，所以纽特只等人走到柜台再对应就好了。  
手里的书一下子被抽了出去，手掌还维持着握着书的姿势，来不及反应，纽特抬起头，忒修斯就站在他面前，皱着眉头翻过书封，嘴巴里还默念着借书卡上的字，然后脸上变成大大的微笑，是会让纽特眩晕的那种，“你好啊，纽特同学。”  
这次，纽特还想要逃跑，但是他好像逃不掉了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
冰柜里的冷气朝着纽特的脸扑来，让他通红的脸稍微降了点温，他夹出了一些冰块，放进玻璃杯子的时候，发出了清脆的撞击声。  
他，暗恋了很久的学长，就坐在柜台边上，点了一杯冰咖啡，而他，这个上星期偷看对方被发现的家伙，在柜台里窘迫地磨着咖啡粉，命运啊，你究竟想对这个胆小的男孩做点儿什么，想要偷偷看喜欢的人两眼有什么错吗？  
忑忑不安地将玻璃杯放在木制杯垫上，低着头往端向柜台，明明店里还有三张空着的桌子，为什么偏偏坐在这么近的位置，心迫切地跳动着，好像快要到了嗓子眼。放下咖啡就转身跑到后面去，和妈妈说身体不舒服，然后剩下的事情就再说吧，几秒钟里纽特在脑海里做好了计划，但计划这个东西，从来就没赶上过变化。  
他的确把咖啡放到了桌子上，手腕却感觉到一阵压力，对方抓住了他，好像同桌上课偷偷看的少女漫画情节一样，纽特慌张不已，他可不是什么女主角啊。  
“喂，你是不是喜欢弓道啊？”  
“……？”纽特睁大了眼睛，还没反应过来  
“难道是因为体质不适合没办法练习吗？”  
不愧是忒修斯啊，即使遇到了奇怪的人也会善意的理解，纽特下意识地摸了摸脖子，只要他一紧张就会有轻微的发抖，那些过长的头发弄的他痒痒的。既然对方都给自己找好了理由，纽特有什么理由不应承下来呢，他窘迫地点了点头。  
“没关系的，你可以来看看我们的训练，任何对弓道感兴趣的人都可以来看看的……每个星期一，星期三，和星期六，一定要来哦。”  
“诶……？”  
“就这么定了，星期一来看弓道部训练，不然……”忒修斯松开了纽特，他个子很高，纽特只过一点他的肩膀，他弯腰过去，长手捞过纽特之前看着的书，“这本书就放在我这儿吧，不及时还掉的话，可能会被图书管理员拉黑哦？”  
诶？什么？这样的展开令纽特没法想象，也没法做出反应来，他的眼睛完全被忒修斯全程展露的微笑给吸引了，男孩笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，眼角有点垂下来，鼻尖稍微耸动着，嘴巴咧得很开，但是完全不让人觉得失礼。  
“我要去赶电车了，咖啡请你喝啦。”  
纽特呆呆地点了点头，看见男孩的白色T恤幻影一样的从眼前消失，门口的风铃还没停下来，眼睛眨了两下，好像突然松了一口气似的，店里没有人注意到这个场景，他们忙碌着自己的工作，谈论着最近发售的新品，有几个女孩一直在笑着，纽特从托盘上的钱里拿走一枚100円硬币，牢牢握在手心里。  
就算紧张害怕得想逃跑的窘迫也很喜欢似的。  
  
忒修斯现在在公交站，单肩包搭在肩膀上，手里提着一团大大的粉红色棉花糖，路过河堤的时候，有个老奶奶推着车子喊着，那边的小哥要不要买棉花糖，很好吃的喔。六岁时候吃空了妈妈买的一大罐子糖果后，牙齿蛀了痛得在医院里大哭，之后忒修斯就对这些看起来无比可爱的恶魔们敬而远之了。可他，还是鬼使神差地走了过去，有点尴尬的买了一团粉红色的棉花糖，还有点局促地解释了一句“是给妹妹的”。  
太阳慢慢落下去了，染红了天边的云，忒修斯举着手里的棉花糖往远处看了看，根本就是一样的东西嘛，怎么看也不像是水汽聚集出来的，他散着步往公交站走，一只手插在口袋里，那个男孩看起来会是喜欢棉花糖的类型，而且他会做咖啡，他的头发卷卷的，和糖果差不多，不过有些长了，那也挺可爱的，不是吗。  
公交车缓缓停在了面前，他看见车窗上倒影，那个不知不觉微笑起来的人居然是自己。  
  
星期一  
纽特从来没这么期待过星期一，也没这么害怕过星期一，好吧，除了有国文小测验的那次，当然他的国文也没到很差的程度，只是，你知道的，他总是搞不清楚那些文言文之类的东西。  
这一整天都充满了期待，物理课上的题目全都做对了，化学也是，纽特本来就很擅长这些科目，但他更愿意把这些归到放学后要做的事儿的期待上。  
当你把一天分隔成七节课的时候，实际上是很快的，下课铃声响起，忒修斯把那本从咖啡馆擅自拿过来的书放进了书包里，便快步地走向了体育馆的更衣室。  
训练开始后的二十分钟，忒修斯有点儿心不在焉，约好了的事情没有发生，任何打乱他计划的东西都会让他心烦意乱，其实他也没有别人说的那么好，至少不像那么轻松。  
他来回走着给学弟学妹们矫正着握弓的姿势，再过两个月就是全国大赛了，这是他在弓道社的最后一年，也许无法出线，但至少也要努努力看看。  
脚踩在橡胶垫上发出轻轻的啪声，一年C组那个姓山口的女孩很有悟性，听说中学时候有系统地学习过，但她的心不静，好像总是把眼神放在靶子之外的地方，忒修斯过去拍了拍她的肩膀，示意她专心。  
又返回到自己的位置，握住了弓，另一只手拉弦，迟迟不放，他也不够专心，怎么还没有过来。  
其实那天不是他第一次看见纽特，星期六的实验大楼，他总是能看见他。  
忒修斯站在二楼的窗户往外看着，男孩抱着青草，丝毫不在意会沾脏他的校服，白衬衫和裤腿都挽得高高的，瘦而白的四肢从中延伸出来，他远远地只能看见姜红色卷发投下的阴影盖住男孩整张脸，想着哪个不良少年会乖乖做生物委员啊，然后没多久，空荡荡走廊里响起脚步声，每个星期六都是一样的，他余光看见男孩总是会路过。  
啊，原来红发不是染的啊。  
不是不良。  
好像脸上有点小雀斑。  
好瘦。  
是低一年的学弟？  
今天没系领带。  
他在看我。  
是错觉吗。  
不，他在偷看我。  
他当然也去过生物实验室，他当然也知道那得绕一圈的路才能到二楼的储藏室来。  
仓库里的护具被整理好了两遍，但又被打乱了一半，是啊，你想，怎么可能大半个学期还没整理好储藏室里的东西呢。  
  
他听见门口一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，嗯，出现了。他忒修斯没有转过头去，只是拉弓的手又用力了一些。  
“啪——”，正中靶心。  
纽特想要趁人不注意从体育馆的边上偷溜进来，毕竟他不属于在这里练习的任何一个社团，校服也没换，总归是有点儿突兀的，弓道部的大家很容易被注意到，白色的衣服整齐地站了一排。  
他一眼就看见了将弓拉满的忒修斯，脊背挺直，姿态优雅，手腕处的筋突出着千钧般的力量，他的侧脸也划着坚毅的线条，嘴角轻轻抿着，一个瞬间，松开了手，正中红心。  
体育馆另外半部分，有打羽毛球的女孩子靠过来，白色的球轻飘飘地落在地上，没人去接，女子高中生们暗暗聚到一起，偷笑着，又用有点爱慕的眼神看向忒修斯。  
纽特也是一样，忒修斯学长，真的，太帅气了……在箭离开弓的瞬间，他的呼吸都停滞了，直到那尖锐的利器刺中靶心，他才又活了过来。  
“好了，大家休息十分钟。”  
忒修斯将弓收了起来，他想先和红头发的男孩打声招呼，还没等他摆好自己的招牌笑容，就有女孩子先跑到纽特那儿去了。  
是……一年C组的山口？  
那个短发女孩不知道是在说些什么，拍了拍纽特的肩膀，很高兴的样子，又跑开了。  
难道是，女朋友吗。  
  
“嗨，纽特，你来了。”  
“抱……抱歉，因为喂实验室的兔子们，所以迟到了……”  
“实验室比较重要，毕竟你不是来这里训练的，嗯，怎么样，有对弓道更加感兴趣吗？我们现在仍然可以接受入社申请喔。”  
忒修斯看见纽特又把手搭在了脖子上，袖口边缘被染绿了一点，是真的去喂小兔子们了啊。  
“啊，那个，我，我怕我……”纽特语塞了，如果可以的话，他早就加入弓道部了，但他没有那么强的体力，也不相信自己有那么好的忍耐力，会拖大家的后腿的吧。  
“没关系，即使想来看看，我们也是随时欢迎的。”忒修斯习惯于解围，他也不想让这个男孩陷入自己的逼迫圈里去。  
“谢谢你，忒修斯。”  
男孩因为侧过了头，看到一小撮青草粘在那儿了，忒修斯不动声色地吹了一口气，那一小块绿色就轻飘飘地飞走了。  
“坐在这儿吧，我先去练习了。”他把自己的包从长椅上拿到地板上，刚刚好空出了一个人的位置。  
纽特就那么坐在那儿，像是某种特权，他抱着自己的书包，里面放了一块小蛋糕，他从店里带来的，不知道忒修斯会不会喜欢，他喜欢黑咖啡，那他也可能会喜欢有点苦的可可慕斯，冰袋还能坚持一会，坚持不下去的很有可能是他过分紧张的情绪。  
他坐了一会儿，又觉得不妥，想了一下又把忒修斯放在地上的那个也抱在腿上。  
于是忒修斯看到的景象是，那个红色卷发的乖巧男孩，抱着两只大大的书包，只露出一双眼睛往外看着，和他对上眼神后，立刻扫向地板。  
他又笑了，第一次想让训练早一点儿结束。  
  
上学日的训练其实只有一个小时而已，但这一个小时对纽特来说足够漫长了，他没和忒修斯在这么近的空间里相处过，因为弓道部比较特殊，所以平常是不建议其他社团和他们一起使用体育馆的，羽毛球社也是因为实在是排不开场地的分配才隔出了一道横向的网。  
也就是说，观看弓道部训练，本身已经是一种极为特殊的事儿了，而且，他，还是被忒修斯邀请过来的，坐在他包包的位置上啊。  
这足够纽特开心一整天，不，两天三天，甚至一星期都不为过。  
训练很快就结束了，男孩女孩们拉着弓道服的宽大袖子，抱怨着天气太热了，应该穿短袖的那件出门的之类的话，忒修斯就着纽特还抱着包的姿势把水壶抽了出来，扬起的脖颈呈现出好看的弧度，然后他坐在纽特旁边，等着男孩会说点什么。  
“那个，我的书……”  
“啊，抱歉，明天给你可以吗，被我落在教室里了。”  
“没，没关系。”纽特紧张地一直摇头。  
“你在哪个班？第三节下课后我拿给你。”  
“我去拿也可以的，我在一年C组可能离你们班有点远啦。”  
纽特脸红红地看着自己的鞋尖，笨拙地拉着书包拉链，有点卡住了，怎么偏偏是现在，啊，终于拿出来了，“那个，学长，谢谢你叫我来看弓道部训练，如果不介意的话，这个，请收下。”  
如果只听这两句话的话，甚至会让人怀疑是递上了情书，实际上一个白色的蛋糕盒子出现在忒修斯眼前，因为天气的缘故，液化出细小的的水珠。  
“真好，谢谢你，纽特。”  
忒修斯拉开书包，写着纽特名字的借书卡从书的一边露出了小小的尖，他装作不经意地把它按下去，后面的习题纸抽出来放在前面，好像在垫着那块小蛋糕一样。  
“那，明天见咯。”忒修斯很自然地揉了揉那头卷发，果真和棉花糖一样软绵绵的。  
纽特仍然沉浸在那个短暂而耀眼的微笑里，他摸了摸自己的头发，像是和那块的空气握了握手。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
星期二的第三节课是英语，对纽特来讲，这很简单，毕竟，他还是有着双语的学习系统的，家人们私下说话的时候还是用英文比较多，平时和外面的人讲话又有在用日语，所以学习两种语言对纽特来说并不是那么难。简而言之就是，纽特可以在这门课上快乐摸鱼。他把桌上书都整理了一遍，有几本不小心被到了的水杯泡过的本子被他塞进了桌肚的最里面，这样应该看不到了吧。纽特离后门很近，所以副校长路过的时候很容易被发现在走神什么的，当然校长也管不着他的桌子什么样，他想的是第三节课下课的时候，如果忒修斯来还书，如果他在后门叫他的时候，就不会看见他的桌子乱七八糟了。  
“哒～”一个小纸球跳到他桌上，他头也没抬就知道是谁了，和蒂娜说过好多次了，传纸条也不要把纸揉成球啊，但他还是耐心地摊平了纸。  
“纽特下课去买抹茶菠萝包吗”  
“这节课吗？不了，我这节课有事情”  
“诶好吧好吧ヽ( ￣д￣;)ノ”  
“抱歉啦( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू ) ”  
蒂娜没有再把纸条传回来了，是的这个从冲绳转来的学生意外地居然成为纽特的朋友，纽特猜想可能是他们都有点奇怪吧，他是不太爱说话的红发碧眼的外国人，而蒂娜真的带着冲绳人一般的浓颜和豪爽的性格冲击了东京都墨田区的这个小小的高中。  
蒂娜是个很漂亮的女孩儿，他经常听见后面英语课罚站三人组说想要追她之类的话，但是蒂娜对他们很凶，用她的话说“油嘴滑舌的样子真惹人讨厌”。她也是弓道社的，有时候纽特能从她的嘴里听到一点忒修斯的消息，“社长真的好严厉啊，明明里惠酱还不如我呢” “诶，不过他穿弓道服真是帅炸了啊，你知道二年级A组的麻里吗，听说啊，她在追社长呢” “下半年社长也要退社专心准备入学考试了吧，弓道部还没有人能独当一面啊”……  
是啊，过了这个夏天，忒修斯也应该开始准备春季的入学考试了吧，以后就连在储藏室看到他的机会都没有了，想到这儿，纽特又觉得有点难过了，明明才有机会能近距离地和他接触的。  
“啪～”又一个纸条打在桌面上。  
蒂娜这次怎么好好的把纸折起来了，摊开来看到并不熟悉的字体，“在发什么呆？”  
“没有啊”折好了扔到蒂娜那里去，但对方打开了看了一下之后，疑惑地回望着纽特，纽特也觉得一头雾水，一回头，后门那里站着忒修斯，正笑吟吟地看着他。  
啊，做了蠢事了。  
一会要把纸条拿回来。  
离下课还有几分钟了，纽特想要和忒修斯解释，比划着不是这样的，但忒修斯只是指了指他后面，英语老师盯着他呢，纽特只好头一低，用课本挡住脸，这下好了，还被老师盯上了。  
“叮—咚——叮——咚——”  
下课了。  
忒修斯坐在走廊的窗户边上，虽然太阳很大，但L形的教学楼正好在这个窗口投了一片阴影下来，怎么就那么自然的把纸条扔给了山口呢，难道真的是女朋友吗。  
那干嘛还总是来看我。  
烦躁。  
他还穿着没来得及换下来的运动服，看着衬衫和长裤穿的好好的，甚至扣子都系到最上面一颗的纽特挪到他面前来。  
男孩又把手搭在脖子上了，他的头发真的有些长了。  
“学长，你好早啊。”  
“因为上一堂是体育课，所以下课会早一点儿，老师抓到你发呆了哦。”  
“……因为学长给我扔纸条了，才会被老师抓到的。”  
“喂小家伙还敢怪学长吗。”忒修斯笑了，抽出那本薄薄的书轻拍在纽特头上。  
纽特笑着不说话，虽然不知道该说些什么，但有种朋友的氛围似的，他已经跟高兴了。  
  
“喂——社长！纽特！”蒂娜从走廊里跑过来，丟了一只菠萝包在纽特怀里，这个作风实在是太蒂娜了，人还没到，声音先大老远地喊过来了。  
“社长你怎么在这里啊？”  
“没什么事情，路过来看看学弟。”  
“纽特？”  
“对啊，这家伙很喜欢弓道呢。”说着手臂一揽搭在纽特肩膀上，是真的很瘦，肩膀有点硌人，透过一层薄薄的衬衫，运动过后忒修斯稍高的体温传到纽特的皮肤上，紧紧挨着，他的脸开始泛红，手又不自觉地抚摸了一下脖颈。  
“他？喂纽特，喜欢弓道的话怎么都没和我说过，我可以带你去练习的啊。”  
蒂娜撇撇嘴，到底还是不是朋友啊。  
“还是先把你拉弓耸肩的毛病改过来比较好喔，山口？”  
“切，社长你又这样，我要回教室去了。”蒂娜走之前还不忘把纽特手里的面包再拿回去，像赌气的小朋友连零食也要分得清清楚楚似的。  
忒修斯低头看着纽特，“山口她……”  
“嗯？”纽特抬起头，没想到离得这么近，忒修斯的鼻子很挺，鼻尖好像就对着他的鼻尖，连呼吸都近得可以触碰到似的，细微的汗又从额角渗出来，纽特眼睛眨了好几下，忒修斯好像也突然意识到了什么，往后退了一点儿，但手还牢牢抓着男孩的肩膀。  
“……没什么。”他的手沿着肩膀慢慢向左移着，白色的领口很紧，但低头是仍然能看见纤细白皙的脖颈，有两颗淡淡的雀斑在那儿，忒修斯很像用手指点一点那里，但太失礼了，他不能那么做。  
“头发有点长了，你不热吗？”  
“诶……是有点儿……”纽特的眼睛朝上看着，刘海也有一点挡住眼睛了，尽管这样看起来很没精神但却让他觉得很有安全感，该去剪剪了。  
“哦，对了，这个。”忒修斯不知道从哪儿掏出了一根灰色的编织手绳。  
“手，伸出来。”  
纽特怔怔地伸出手来，忒修斯灵巧地解开了手绳，搭在男孩手腕上，又系好复原，“热的时候可以把头发扎起来，你的卷发其实很可爱，不剪也没关系。”眼睛又弯成弧形，像纽特被老师抓包那时候的微笑。  
“好，谢谢学长。”纽特笑了，是控制不住的，他好像没有那么紧张了，因为，忒修斯，忒修斯真的很好，当他和真实的忒修斯相处，那甚至比他幻想中的那个，远远望着的忒修斯要更好，每时每刻，他太温柔了，要满溢出来，淹没了纽特了。  
“那……星期三来看弓道训练吧？”  
“唔。”纽特重重地点了点头，虽然知道周三应该在店里帮忙的，但是他还是答应了，他不想拒绝忒修斯啊。  
“叮—咚——叮——咚——”  
“要上课了，明天见，小纽特。”忒修斯留下一句话就跑开了，虽然在走廊里最好不要跑，但他迟到了，他几乎不会迟到的，纽特没说错，一年C组的教室和他们班真的离得很远。  
  
放学的时候纽特还依然沉浸在和忒修斯交谈过的快乐之中，丝毫没有注意到蒂娜用着怎么样探究的眼神看着他。  
一个女孩给了一个男孩一根发绳系在手上，在女子中学生的眼里，无异于是一种宣示主权的行为。几乎只在情侣间才会发生，那意味着，这个男孩是和某个人有繋がり的（联系/羁绊）。  
但是，忒修斯给了纽特一根手绳。  
手绳，上课时候扔过来的那句毫无实质内容的纸条，纽特着急地要了回去，脸上还有种无法解释的泛红，以前纽特也很喜欢听她讲弓道部的事情的……蒂娜觉得自己真的应该停下来了，她好像在脑补什么了不得的东西。  
女孩摇摇自己的头，不可能的，不可能的，是傻瓜吗，想的也太离奇了吧。  
天气渐渐闷热了起来，云层压得很低，空气似乎密不透风。  
“啊台风好像要来了呢。”  
“是啊。”  



End file.
